Businesses, such as retail stores, use a variety of types of display structures to present products and related information to customers for purchase. A bracket is one type of component that is used with a display structure to support hanging products that are being offered for sale. Exemplary brackets may mount to cross bars that are attached to uprights on a gondola display unit.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.